Cuestion de Tiempo
by Gen-E223
Summary: Un Fic mas de SonAmy, ojala le den una oportunidad


Mi primer fic de Sonic, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review

Aclaraciones

-blah,blah-, Dialogos

"blah,blah", Pensamientos

Espero que lo disfruten

Cuestion de Tiempo

Es un nuevo dia en Station Square todos van y vienen del,trabajo y demas todos felices y contentos pero uno va mas deprisa que el resto, llevando un ramo de flores rosas como el cabello de su amada.

5 años antes

Aun recuerdas a tus compañeros verdad a Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Rouge y a... Amy, Te produce escalofrios escuchar su nombre y no sabes porque piensas que es por todos sus cariños, cuidados y "abrazos de oso" que te quitan el aire, o el miedo a saber que puede ser la lastimada en una batalla, pero aun asi no sabes que es lo que te pasa cada vez que estas cerca de ella y busca la razon de todo eso.

-Eres un estupido, Faker-, te menciono Shadow aquella vez en las montañas.

-No molestes Shadow, porque no mejor desapareces un rato, jeje-, intentaste molestarlo pero de nada sirve, solo se da media vuelta en camino hacia el bosque rumbo a Angel Island.

-Tu sabes porque te digo esto, mas vale que te des cuenta, el tiempo no espera a nadie.-, mencionaba Shadow mientras se iba dejando solo a Sonic.

Fin del Flashback

Y ahora te das cuenta de lo que significaba, lo supiste cuando el jade de sus ojos se rompio y por primera vez la lluvia inundo tu vida.

Hace 4 años

-Para que demonios nos tiene esperando el Faker!-, Gritaba Shadow como un loco, todo porque sonic los reunio para darles una gran noticia, segun el.

-Tranquilo, ya no debe tardar... eso espero-, dijo Tikal tratando de calmar a Shadow para que no destruyera la casa de Sonic.

-Me pregunto que sera lo que tiene que decirnos Sonic, tu que crees Cream-, Decia Amy feliz como siempre.

-La verdad no lo se Amy, tal vez sea algo importe-, Respondio Cream y si que tenia razon.

-Gracias chicos por venir de verdad que si y gracias Shadow por no destruir mi casa mientras no estaba jeje-, Decia Sonic tranquilo como siempre pensando que todo saldria a la perfeccion cuando la realidad era otra.

-eh, Sonic no crees que es mejor que crees que nos digas para que nos reuniste-, Menciono Silver esperando evitar una pelea entre Shadow quien no se tomo muy bien el comentario de Sonic.

-oh si gracias Silver, Bueno la razon porque los reuni es para decirles que me voy a c.a.s.a.r-, Y en ese momento sucedio en camara lenta con Sonic pensando que todo esta bien pero en realidad no era asi porque Silver y Blaze iban con Amy, Shadow siendo sujetado con fuerza por Tikal, Tails y Cream sujetaban con fuerza las manos de Amy y Knuckles y Rouge dejaron de pelear.

-Me alegro por ti Sonic-,- Esa voz fue lo unico que logro que Sonic volviera a reaccionar, sacandolo de su mundo "perfecto"

-Gracias Amy!-, Decia Sonic mientras iba con intencion de abrasarla.

-Bueno y con quien te casas, Sonic-, Dijo Blaze mientras aguantaba las ganas de quemarlo con sus llamas.

-Con la pricesa Sally Arcon-, y en ese momento todo el lugar quedo en silencio porque al fin la lastimas y no solo eso tambien la destruiste.

Fin del Flashback

-Porque tuve que hacerle eso... no se lo merecia-, Menciona Sonic mientras camina directamente al lugar donde sabes que la encontraras.

Hace 1 año.

-Porque te vas, que hice mal dime!-, Los gritos de Sonic retumbaban por toda la casa, todo por que Sally decidio abandonarlo sin avisos, sin razones, solo desaparecio y jamas se volvio a saber de ella.

Y sonic quedo devastado desde aquel dia, dejo de ser alegre y dispuesto, pasaba los dias encerrado en su casa, creyendo que estaba solo, la mujer que creyo amar desaparecio, sus amigos no sabian de el, todo porque el los abando por sally y... lo que mas lamentaba fue el lastimar a Amy, pasaba horas pensando como seria su vida si jamas hubieran ocurrido todo lo malo que le hizo alguna vez.

"Enserio lo lamento Amy, ojala pudiera recompensarte por todo lo que te hice", Pensaba Sonic cada dia; hasta que el destino le dio la oportunidad

-Oh por dios!, Sonic que te paso, te ves demasiado mal-, Escuchaste la melodiosa voz de ella mientras caminabas por la calle y por un momento tus penas desaparecieron.

-Solo un mal dia, Amy-, Dijo Sonic mientras sonreia falsamente y levantaba el pulgar fingiendo que todo esta bien como antes pero eso solo es un engañado y ella no tarda en descubrirlo.

-Es por Sally, verdad-, Susurro Amy tratando de no lastimar a Sonic, el cual solo agradece en Silencio.

-Porque no me platicas lo que paso, si es que no te molesto-, Decia Amy mientras avanza solo unos pasos.

-... Esta Bien vamos-, Dijo Sonic mientras seguia Amy, ambos en silencio, el cual era roto por Amy al contarle todo lo que ocurrio mientras el estuvo lejos, como las bodas de Silver y Blaze los cuales era obvio que se iban a casar, la boda de Knuckles y Rouge lo cual era algo que Sonic no creia posible, vamos siempre supo que esos dos se querian pero no tanto que para que se casaran y lo que mas le dio risa fue que Rouge fastidio a Knuckles con que queria la Master Esmerald como "Anillo de Compromiso", venga que eso casi mato a Knuckles pero aun asi se casaron, Tails y Cream aun siguen igual aunque segun Amy, Tails ya se animo a que decirle a Cream que si querian ser su novia lo cual alegro a Sonic porque el siempre supo por algo era su hermano mayor y por ultimo y lo que mas lo sorprendio fue la "relacion" de Shadow y Tikal eso hace que Sonic casi grite un gran "que", pero al menos se alegro por Shadow ya que al menos espera que Tikal le quite lo "Emo" a Shadow, y durante todo el camino Sonic olvido todas sus penas, solamente disfrutaba la presencia de ella y ella la de el, ambos finalmente recuperaron algo que perdieron y al final les fue devulto.

-Bienvenido a mi Apartamento, Sonic ojala no tr moleste pero es que se me olvido limpiar hoy-, Decia Amy mientras recojia algo de ropa.

-No te preocupes asi esta bien-, respondio Sonic mientras se sentaba en el sillon principal.

-Bueno Sonic quieres decirme que te paso-, Dijo Amy mientras lo miraba a los ojos trantando de darle confianza otra vez.

-... Esta bien lo que pasa es por Sally-, Dijo Sonic mientras suspiraba sonoramente tratando de darse valor, -... Me abandono-, Dijo finalmente sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima.

De repente sintio la calidez de el cuerpo de Amy puesta en el mientras lloraba sobre su hombro trando de recuperar la fortaleza que perdiste y que por alguna razon ella te la da.

-Solo recuerda esto Sonic, siempre estare a tu lado... sin importar lo que pase...-, Dijo Amy dejando en shock a Sonic el cual solo pudo responder el abrazo mientras sentia que gracias a ella, el recuperaba una razon para vivir.

-Gracias Amy, de verdad que eres unica-, Dijo Sonic una vez que se separaron.

-De nada sabes que cuentas conmigo para siempre-, Dijo Amy felizmente al ver que Sonic por fin volvia a sonreir.

Fin del Flashblack

-Bien aqui estoy, a punto de comenzar el resto de mi vida-, Decia Sonic mientras a ese apartamento.

"Aun no puedo creer como pude ser tan ciego, para no ver, todo lo que me hace sentir ella, Supongo que es cierto eso de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes",Pensaba Sonic mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Hola Sonic, que paso-, Decia Amy mientras Sonic entraba al apartamento.

-Esto-Amy-yo te queria..-no-buen-o quiero prenguntarte-bueno-no-se-si-tu bueno ya sabes-ya nos llevamos me-jor y bueno y- yo- oh maldita se por que estan dificil-, Balbuceaba Sonic mientras intentanba hablar.

-Tranquilo Sonic, y para que lo sepas si quiero casarme contigo-, Decia Amy mientras soltaba una risita.

-Pe-pe-ro como supiste que yo- bueno-, Trataba de hablar Sonic pero no podia aunque eso daba igual, porque al fin tenia lo mas importante a su lado.

10 Años despues

Dos erizos de color azul y ojos jades juegan en el pasto de un parque siendo vigilados por su madre una eriza de color rosa mientras su padre compra un poco de comida.

-Mama, Tony me lanzo tierra en la cara-, Gritaba una eriza de color azul claro y ojos de color jade de 6 años de edad mientras apuntaba a un erizo igual que ella.

-No es cierto, Melisa esta mintiendo,yo no le hice nada-, Gritaba el erizo mayor de 8 años de edad.

-Ya tranquilos que esta pasando, Amy te dejo a los niños por 5 minutos y no los controlas-, Decia un Sonic mayor y mas maduro mientras le entrega un chili dog a cada uno.

-Tranquilo cariño, solo son niños, solo que ya no se lleven asi, esta bien niños-, Respondio una Amy mas mayor y madura que Sonic a los niños.

-Esta bien mama, ya no nos portaremos mal-, Dijieron ambos erizos a la vez.

-Muy bien entonces a comer-, Dijo Sonic mientras pensaba en como cambiosu vida desde que Amy es parte de ella y esperando lo que les depare el futuro.

Si estas leyendo esto es porque te gusto la historia y ojala dejes review porque eso ayuda mucho.

Saludos y que esten bien. lml


End file.
